User blog:PBEgaming/SPECIAL RAP BATTLE: PBE vs MEREBRY - gEOgRAPHY
Map God: :Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings :But I'm only going to get this one chance :Something's wrong, I can feel it :Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what :If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble – big trouble – and if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances :You were just what the doctor ordered Bridge :I'm beginning to feel like a Map God, Map God :All my people from Russia to Bahamas, Hamas :Now who thinks their arms are long enough to Map lots, map lots? :They said I map like a robot, so call me Mapbot 1 :But for me to map like a whole world map must be in my genes :I got a map-off in my back pocket :My globe'll go off when I half-rock it :Got a fat lot from that map profit :Made a living and a killing off it :Ever since Louis/Clark was still in office :With Sacagawea helping on their West-Map :I'm a cartographer: no shit :But as rude and indecent as all Chad :Mozambique, and Burundi (Map 'em all please) :This Kazakhstan, Pakistan, Afghanistan :You don't really wanna get into a listing match with this mappidy map :Mapping a Map of the back of the Atlantic, Pacific, Ind'an, Arctic oceans :At the exact same time :I attempt to border Pakistan's stuff with the Indians' shit :I'll still be able to map upon a table :Over the dome of a couple of world globes and show the whole world :How to realize all the countries like Timor-Leste exist before you can map :How could I not show everyone I map lots, here's my map of Iraq :Mappers are mapping a rough place here on Earth? Here's some Google Maps :(They're actually disastrously bad for the map of :the Packed Together countries like the Vatican.) Bridge :I'm beginning to feel like a Map God, Map God :All my people from Russia to Bahamas, Hamas :Now who thinks their arms are long enough to Map lots, map lots? :Let me show you maintaining this world ain't that hard, that hard 2 :Everybody want the key and the secret to map immortality like I have got :Well, to be truthful the blueprint's simply age and knowledge of Oceans :Once you've got that then just go for the rest of them :Draw the earth like a master, 'n do nothing but study or glue: since :Most maps get taken to school by some youth, then :You should use it as way to try to pass the time :Show it to a new school full of students :Me? I'm a product of Iceland, Uzbekistan, Ireland, :Tajikistan, Cuba, Spain, the DRC, United Kingdom :Inspired enough to one day grow up, show up at the United Nations :In New York City and to show them all of my stuff inside the Place's :Map Hall of Fame :Even though I walk in the place and show them a bunch of things :There's no Hall of Fame I'll be inducted cuz the Mapping Hall of Fame :Isn't a real thing. :You fags think it's all a game 'til you map a lot of things :From USA and, tell me what in the fuck are you thinking? :You're okay, little boy :No way; I cannot lie! Say it with a straight face looking boy :You're witnessing a map occurance? :You're watching some more history take place looking boy :Oy vey, that map's great, that's what I'll say looking boy :You get a thumbs up, pat on the back :And a way to go from myself about your map, little boy. :Hey, little boy, what you say little boy? :I got a "great!" from R-M little boy? :Well, I work'd for everything I have :You know what? I don't need you, get outta my face looking boy :Basically boy you're never gonna be capable :To keep up with the same place looking boy Bridge :I'm beginning to feel like a Map God, Map God :All my people from Russia to Bahamas, Hamas :The way I'm racing around the world, USSR, Sr. :O'Bierne part of the whole world, I am the map god :Let me skip ahead in this song, right up to the fast part, fast part :Pakistan and Palestine, St. Vincent and the Grenadines and :Canada and Mexico and Trinidad and Tobago and :Indonesia, States of Micronesia :Solomon Islands, Tuvalu, Antigua and Barbuda, Turkmenistan and :Iraq, Iran, Chad, Spain, Niger, Palau, Nauru :Nepal, Egypt, Turkey, f0kin' Australia, Austria, St. Kitts and Nevis :Uganda and Rwanda, Bangladesh, Equatorial Guinea, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia, United Kingdom :Yeah, I know my way around the whole damn Earth :I make lots of colorful maps, you make other wonderful CRAPS. - PBE, 2016 Category:Blog posts